The New Meister
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Kag is new to the DWMA and she's having some trouble with finding her class and doesn't want to be late...that is until she spots a white-haired boy in the hall & asks for his help. Lime in later chptrs Plz R&R! Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had no idea where her classroom was.

She was lost and didn't want to be late on her first day at the DWMA, so Kagome looked around to see if there was anyone that she could ask to help her out and considering her jerk of a boyfriend was sick today, he couldn't help Kagome try and find her classroom.

_"Hmm, maybe I should have waited until Sango and Miroku got here."_ Kagome thought to herself until she found a boy dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt over a faded orange colored one, brown pants and black shoes.

But what caught Kagome's attention about the boy was his white hair. (That has a black headband in it.)

Kagome was a sucker for white hair.

_"I wonder if he's single."_ Kagome shook her head when that thought crossed her mind and walked towards him.

"Excuse me." Kagome finally spoke when she was about 3 feet from him.

"Yeah?" He turned around to stare at the person who was talking to him.

It was a girl.

She had waist-length wavy black hair, blue eyes, dressed in a elbow-length dark purple semi-skin-tight t-shirt, faded semi-loose black jeans and black and purple clad flats. She was also carrying a purple backpack on one shoulder.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you could help me find Dr. Stein's classroom by any chance." Kagome asked the white haired boy.

Soul suddenly felt like a pervert, considering he wasn't answering right away and that he was stareing at her _chest_! _"Wonder what cup size she is..."_ Soul blushed at that thought.

"Uh, yeah I actually have to go there right now." He blushed even more when the girl smiled and thanked him.

"You're welcome." He responded dumbly, and lead the unknown girl to Dr. Stein's classroom.

The two were walking for about five minutes when Kagome finally decided to kill the silence.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked the white-haired boy.

"Soul Evans." Soul arched a brow at the black-haired girl beside him. "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet ya." Soul nodded to Kagome.

"Like wise."

"So who's your meister, Soul?"

Said boy looked at Kagome who was waiting for his answer.

"Maka Albarn."

Kagome nodded.

"Her father that red-headed lunatic that is constantly around Lord Death?"

Soul laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's him." Soul turned to Kagome, his hands stuffed lazily in his pants pockets. "How'd you know that I'm a weapon?"

"I just guessed, considering that ever since I got here I noticed that some people here have an abnormal pattern of aura that is quite similar to my weapon's aura."

"And I'm one of those people who have that abnormal pattern, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"So you're a meister?"

Kagome, again, nodded.

"Yeah, have been ever since I was around ten or eleven."

"Who's your weapon?"

Kagome pressed her right index finger against her lips and 'shh'ed before openning her bag to show Soul what was inside.

Inside Kagome's back was a small crimson dragon curlled up in a ball and sleeping.

"What's that?" Soul whispered quietly.

"My weapon." Kagome snickered at Soul's confused look. "I know, most weapons' physical forms would look like humans, ne?"

Soul nodded, still looking at the small creature.

"Well, my weapon, Chi, is obviously one of the weapons who doesn't have a physical form that is that of a human."

Kagome, then zipped up her bag and continued onto the Dr. Stein's classroom.

"Here we are." Soul announced, openning the door and allowing Kagome to enter first then followed after her.

"Well, there you are Soul." Said a man sitting backwards on a chair and dressed in a lab coat. "Where have you been?"

"I, uh.."

"I needed help finding your class." Kagome interrupted Soul. "And Soul needed to come here as well, so he helped me out by bringing me here, Dr. Stein." Kagome smiled at him.

Dr. Stein 'hmm'ed and nodded.

"Alright then." He said. "Soul go sit down." The boy did as told, _who_ was grateful that Kagome had saved his skin. "And you are...?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Sir." Kagome bowed lightly.

"Alright. Go find an empty seat for now. I'll find you a perminate one tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and went to go find her seat.

*~**...**~*

After class...

"Oi! New girl!" A voice called the young miko who turned around to see who was calling her.

It was Soul.

Kagome smiled at the boy.

"Hey Soul." Kagome, then, looked at the group of people that she had assumed were Soul's friends. "Hello." She waved at the group, then returned her attention to Soul.

"What did you want?"

"We wanted to meet the new girl." A boy with short black hair with three white streaks on the left side and dressed in black clothing said out loud.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I gotta get home before Inuyasha destroys the apartment, trying to look for food." Kagome paused, thinking for a moment. "I know. How about you guys come over to my place and we can hangout there?"

Soul and his friends looked at each other before looking at Kagome and nodded.

"Great." A girl with sandy blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes answered. "Where do you live?"

Kagome chuckled and waved for everyone to follow her.

Which they did.

*~**...**~*

Outside of Kagome's Apartment...

"So Kagome." The girl with sandy blonde hair in pigtails asked. "Who's this Inuyasha person?"

"My boyfriend." Kagome said as she openned the door, not aware of the moaning coming from within the apartment until she and everyone walked inside.

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned for everyone to enter while she went to go see who was making the sound.

"You guys wait here," Everyone nodded, blushing at the sounds coming from down the hallway. "I'll be right back." With that said, Kagome strolled down the hallway to interrupt who she thought was her friend Sango Tayija and her boyfriend Miroku Houshi.

As soon as everyone sat down in the living room area, a small crimson colored dragon ran down the hallway and towards the group and jumped in Soul's lap before a loud, horrified shriek of...

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! YOU CHEATING SON A OF BITCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I have to tell you guys. When I went over my reviews, I laughed at wewillkillkikyoXP's review. That was funny. Anyway, here you guys go! Enjoy!**

**...**

Chi sighed and turned around to look up at Soul and asked, "Do you have a cell phone?"

Soul nodded and reached in his pocket, wondering who the little weapon was going to call.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Death City: Outside of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and their weapons' apartment..._

A ebony-haired woman with hot pink transparent eyes, a brunette with magenta eyes, a small charcoal dragon perched on the brunette's shoulder, and a man with short black hair that was pinned back into a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and had violet eys, were just outside of the large five-bedroom apartment when the little charcoal dragon perched on her meister's shoulder stuck her nose into the air and sniffed a couple of times before wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What is it Kurai?" The meister wondered to her friend/weapon partner.

"Nothing Sanny. Only that Kurai believes that Kaggie has been angered once again by that baka hanyou. Kurai also thinks that Kaggie is mad at that baka hanyou because he reeks of that whore Kinky-hoe."

That was when the ebony-haired girl's cell phone rang and reached into her bra to grab it. (a/n: What? She has no pockets! May as well as make her bra of another good use other than holding her boobs right?)

"Hai?" The girl answered when she hit the "accept" button on the phone.

_"Sai-Sai? Is that you?"_

"Hai Chi. It's me." The girl said dryly.

_"Oh good. 'Cause Kaggie caught Dog-Boy fucking his whore Kinky-hoe. And Chi really doesn't think that Kaggie would like to clean up their blood of her bedroom walls. Nope. Chi knows she wouldn't."_

The young woman growled when Chi told her that Inuyasha, the girl Chi is talking to through Soul's cell phone and is Inuyasha's weapon, had been caught by Kagome _fucking_ Kinky-hoe in _Kagome's bedroom_ and in her _bed_ no less.

"Alright Chi. San, Roku, and I are just outside of the apartment right now. So if there's anyone there with whiteish silver hair then I suggest you keep them away from Kagz until I get there and set that stupid meister of mine in line."

_"Okay Sai-Sai."_ The 17 year old weapon girl could see Chi's devilish smirk, as if she were already imagining what Saiga (a/n: Shorter version of Tetsusaiga.) would be doing to Inuyasha when she got her hands on the hanyou.

It wouldn't be pretty, that much is sure.

"See ya in a few Chi. And _whatever_ you do, don't let you let Kagome use you in your weapon form...you know how difficult it is for Kagome to handle a .50 cal desert eagle magnum."

_"Not when she's pissed. Kaggie is lethal, not to mention dead sexy, when she's pissed and-"_

"Good-_bye_ Chi." Saiga groaned before hanging up on the bisexual weapon, at least that's what Saiga thought of Chi's opinion on the same and opposite gender.

"What's wrong, Saiga?" Miroku asked his friend's weapon as he watched her hips sway from side-to-side as she walked up the stairs to their apartment floor and to get to their apartment itself.

"Kagz caught Dog-Boy fucking Kinky-hoe in Kagz's bed." Saiga growled as she stomped over to the apartment door and kicked it down, having the three teens being greeted by a group teens that appeared the same age as Saiga, Sango, and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku cringed when they heard Saiga's nonchalant answer as she kicked down the door.

Poor door.

"Hello." Saiga waved gently as she smiled at the group of teens. "I'm Tetsusaiga Nakamura. This is Sango Tayjia and her boyfriend Miroku Houshi." Saiga pointed to her best friends, then pointed to the charcoal dragon that was sitting causally on Sango's left shoulder. "And this is Kurai Yamaguchi. Chi's big sister."

Then her smiled turned into an angered snarl. Chi automatically pointed down the hallway but when Saiga did move, everyone in the room got worried and wondered if she was going to kill something.

After what felt like an eternity, Saiga finally yelled, "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! GET YOUR ASS IN RIGHT FUCKING NOW! AND YOU HAD BETTER BRING THAT WHORE OUT WITH YOU!"

Within not even five seconds Inuyasha came pounding down the hallway with Kikyou quickly following behind him. It was quite obivous that the hanyou and his "girlfriend" were frightened of the katana-girl and didn't want to test her anger anymore than it already was to the point where she may kill her meister and his whore.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? After all of these fucking years of complaining about how no one would accept you because as your exact words were, "Because no one would want to love a filthy hanyou like me." and when you fina-fuckin'-lly find _the one_ person who accepts you for who you are and even fucking _loved_ you, you just had to go and fuck her sister!" Then Saiga punch Inuyasha so hard in the face that he flew 20 feet backwards and out of the living room area window and onto the sidewalk. "And you!" Saiga turned to Kikyou, not realizing that Black*Star and Soul were secretly betting how far Saiga would make Kikyou fly.

Soul bet to the point where she would fly out the window like Inuyasha did. Black*Star bet that Kikyou would fly two blocks away from the apartment. Maka shook her head but, for some reason, decided to bet too.

She bet that Saiga wouldn't do either, instead, that weapon girl would simply give Kikyou a broken nose, and cause the girl to run out of the apartment crying her eyes out.

"You filthy whore! How dare you fuck around with Inuyasha for the past three years! Have you no shame? Dear kami! If I was Kagome I'd probably kill myself just for having you related to me by blood. Now. I don't make a habit by hitting women but..."

Maka smirked as she held out her hands out to Soul and Black*Star who were grumbling something about "beginners' luck" as they reached into their wallets and handed Maka the money.

Saiga curled her lip as her gaze followed Kikyou's disappearing form through the broken doorframe of the apartment.

"Anyway!" Saiga smiled warmly as she and her friends went to go greet themselves, properly, to the group of teens. "Gomen nasai that you had to see that." The hot pink eye colored girl laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.

The moment Saiga sat down, Sango went down the hallway to go see how Kagome was.

"Sai-Sai!" Chi squealed as she bounced off of Soul's lap, not realizing that she accidently dug her claws into Soul's groin, having the poor boy whimper loudly.

"Chi!" Saiga scolded the little weapon with a frown. "You hurt someone! Do you realize that?"

Chi shook her head as Saiga sighed and smiled at Soul.

"Gomen. Chi is a little..."

Soul smiled at the woman who had the mood swings of one when pregnant, understanding what she was trying to say and held out his hand to her. "I'm Soul."

"Tetsusaiga." Saiga took Soul's hand into her own and shook it, then let go of it. "But you guys can call me 'Saiga' or 'Sai'."

"Kind of a weird name, ne?" Maka giggled and Saiga soon joined her giggling and nodded in agreement.

"I was named after my grandmother. My twin sister was named after my grandmother's twin sister."

"Is your sister a weapon too?" Soul wondered to Saiga who nodded. "Hai. Tenny is comin' tomorrow with her meister because her meister, Sesshomaru Takahashi, had to visit his mother before he came here." She continued.

"Is there a way to tell the difference between you two?"

Saiga nodded. "She has shorter hair than I do." Then Saiga blushed before she added, "And her chest is larger than mine." Soul blushed when Saiga told him that as she stroked Chi's head, but didn't realize that she was purring lowly.


End file.
